


Deepest Desires

by WestOrEast



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Catboys & Catgirls, F/F, F/M, Harems, Lesbian Sex, Orgy, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Who would have thought that an idol would work? And that it would grant Xander's deepest desires? Or that said desire would be for the beautiful women in his life to become part of a devoted catgirl harem? Well, now that it's happened, Xander certainly isn't complaining.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins, Xander Harris/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Dawn Summers, Xander Harris/Joyce Summers, Xander Harris/Tara Maclay, Xander Harris/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Deepest Desires

**Deepest Desires**

  
Xander turned the small, leering demon statue over in his hands as he swallowed nervously, staring down at the scene in front of him. This… wasn’t how he had expected things to go.  
  
For one, he hadn’t expected the trinket to work at all. Sure, hanging around with Buffy, he saw a lot of magical stuff. But he also saw a lot more junk, ‘artifacts’ that Giles made fun of in his boringly British way. So when Anya had given him the statuette for his twentieth birthday, Xander had thought that he was getting a paperweight.  
  
Willow had thought so, too, since she had giggled about how even if the statue couldn’t bring out his deepest desires and make them reality, at least he had something to throw the next time a vampire attacked. Xander had put it down and forgotten about it until the party was winding down. It was only after he was stuffed on cake, cookies and soda that he picked it back up again.  
  
And that was when things got… like this. Xander swallowed heavily as he stared at _this_. He could feel a tightness in his pants as he stared down at… well, he couldn’t think of any other word to describe it than a harem.  
  
A harem full of sexy, nearly-naked catgirls. This was his deepest desire? Sure, Xander liked this, liked this a _lot_. And he had liked it for a good long time as some of the stuff underneath his mattress would testify to. But, more than anything else he could possibly want, he wanted a catgirl harem full of his female friends? Not world peace or a billion dollars or something?  
  
Well, if this was his deepest desire, then Xander should probably get started on living that desire out. He swallowed heavily as he looked out over the catgirls that were looking up at him. Dawn and Buffy and Willow and Anya and Tara and Joyce.  
  
And they all looked _great_. Really, really great. Xander swallowed again, feeling his erection throbbing as he stared down at them. They all had cat ears and cat tails that were twitching back and forth. Xander wasn’t _great_ with cat breeds, but he could tell that Buffy and Dawn had almost identical tails (except for the difference in color) while Willow, for instance, had a tail that was a lot larger and puffier. He wondered if there was some kind of deeper meaning to that or if it was just one of those things.  
  
“Come on, Xander,” Buffy said, laying a hand on Xander’s inner thigh, _really_ close to his crotch. “Are you going to stare at us all day? Or are you going to _use_ us?”  
  
Just looking at them _was_ a pretty appealing prospect. They were all wearing different kinds of lingerie. Lingerie that Xander was pretty certain that they hadn’t shown up to the party wearing. Especially in Dawn’s case. Where would she even _get_ something like that? But now…  
  
Xander ran his eyes over barely-covered flesh, seeing everything that there was to see. And that wasn’t _everything_ that could possibly be seen, of course. But just the exposed thighs and large breasts and everything was _really_ making him feel good. He was going to be remembering every single second of this for a long, long time, he could tell.  
  
Xander only realized what Buffy was doing when she already had pulled the zipper on his pants all the way down. He made a gasping sound as he looked down, just in time to see her fishing his erection out of his pants.  
  
“Oh, this looks nice,” Buffy said happily, her blonde tail swishing back and forth behind her as her ears stood straight up. “You don’t mind if I share with Dawn, right?”  
  
“Um, no,” Xander said in a squeaky voice.  
  
This was _actually_ happening. He was getting a blowjob from Buffy. And Buffy’s sister as Dawn crawled over to the two of them, kissing Buffy on the cheek in thanks. Then the two of them were sucking Xander’s cock.  
  
Buffy was _way_ better at this than Xander had thought she would be. He was _not_ complaining. The feeling of her lips bobbing up and down along his shaft while Dawn leaned in to take care of his balls was something that he had always dreamed of happening.  
  
Xander’s hands hovered in midair as he tried to decide what to do with them. Then he lowered them, resting them on top of Buffy’s hair and softly stroking her cat ears.  
  
That was a pretty fun experience. It was _really_ fun. Xander found a big smile appearing on his face as he ran his hand back and forth, stroking Buffy’s twitching cat ears and listening to her starting to purr. The ears were firmer than he remembered regular cat ears being, but that just meant that he could use a bit more pressure without worrying about what it was doing to Buffy.  
  
And there was the rest of the harem, the other four girls. Or women, he supposed, looking at Joyce. They were all eagerly, lustfully staring at him and the two girls taking care of him. Did they want to join in to take care of him or to play with the sisters? Xander was _completely_ fine with either of those options, just so long as Buffy kept on sucking his cock. He could let Dawn go if it came down to it.  
  
“Hey, um,” Xander swallowed heavily as all of the catgirls, even Buffy and Dawn, looked up at him. “If you’re feeling bored, you can play with each other, okay?”  
  
“Yes, master,” a chorus rang out.  
  
Okay, being called _Master_ by Willow and, especially, Joyce, was kind of weird. Xander found that he liked the sound of it, though. An image came to him of collars, maybe even with tags and leashes. Though it was kind of hard to see _cats_ and leashes meshing very well. Xander shrugged and put the thought out of his mind for the moment. Right now, he should just be focusing on what the girls were actually doing.  
  
They were splitting up into two pairs. Willow and Tara in one pair and Joyce and Anya in the other. Holy shit, Xander was about to get to see lesbian sex. Now _there_ was a life-long (or maybe three years) dream that he could cross off the bucket list. His grin got wider and wider as he reached down to pat both Buffy and Dawn on the head, scratching behind their ears.  
  
Getting Buffy to purr while she was giving him a blowjob had a _pretty_ interesting effect, Xander suddenly realized, as Buffy started to make happy sounds. It was kind of like the inside of her mouth was vibrating, though it wasn’t _exactly_ like that. Xander wasn’t really sure how to describe it but he _really_ enjoyed the feeling. He shivered and looked down at the Summers sisters.  
  
They both had a hand on each other’s back and Xander suddenly realized that the only thing better than getting to watch lesbian sex was getting to watch _incestual_ lesbian sex. There weren’t any signs of that happening just yet but a guy could dream, couldn’t he? And if they were already all going this far, doing this much, then surely the Summers family wouldn’t mind going a little bit further with each other, right? A guy could dream, at least.  
  
Willow and Tara were both really going at it with each other. Willow was on her back and Xander could see her tail swishing back and forth excitedly. Tara was on top of her, her face buried in Willow’s pussy, her panties pulled to the side. Xander could only get a few glimpses of Willow’s pussy, especially with how far away he was from them. But it was still enough to make him feel _really_ excited about all of this.  
  
Joyce and Anya, meanwhile, were up against the wall. Xander ran his eyes over Joyce’s full, mature body, seeing how _good_ she looked with her back against the wall and her leg wrapped around Anya’s head. He shivered, seeing how the half-demon girl was eating out Buffy and Dawn’s mother. Xander wondered how _good_ those two were at lesbian sex and if they had ever tried anything like this before. With each other or with someone else, Xander really didn’t care which.  
  
Not when he was so close to cumming. Xander shivered, feeling his dick pulsing and twitching inside of Buffy’s mouth. His attention was drawn back down to his friend, staring at her as she bobbed up and down along his cock, again and again, making happy, excited sounds as she worked at his rod. And Dawn was still taking care of his balls, wrapping her mouth around them and softly sucking on them.  
  
They were both looking up at him, with big green eyes that were full of adoration and _hunger_. Xander shivered, the desire in those eyes tipping him over the edge.  
  
“H-here you go, Buffy!” Xander said, his voice cracking from the excited strain he was under. “Take it all!”  
  
He helped his friend with that by pushing on the back of her head, making her take every last inch of his cock. Buffy made a squealing sound at that as she got her mouth filled up with Xander’s dick. And then with Xander’s cum.  
  
It was the best orgasm of Xander’s life. Even better than normal sex. He was cumming inside of Buffy’s mouth while she looked as hot as she possibly could. And her little sister was licking and sucking on his balls. And four more beautiful ladies were having lesbian sex right in front of him. Nothing in Xander’s life up to this point had been this good.  
  
So was it any wonder that he was cumming a _lot_? He gasped as he felt jet after jet of semen shoot into Buffy’s mouth, filling her up with semen and making her eyes go wide as she took every single shot of it. It was _amazing_ and Xander was just feeling so _good_ as he looked down at her.  
  
Buffy pulled back from his cock, making some coughing sounds as she rubbed at her chin. There was white cum spilling down her face, Xander saw. There was _his_ cum spilling down her face. That was even _better_.  
  
Dawn pulled back as well, turning to look at her sister. She giggled and ran a finger along Buffy’s chin, scooping up a bunch of the semen. She licked her finger clean and then smiled up at Xander.  
  
“That tastes _nice_ , Master,” Dawn said happily, glancing at her sister again as Buffy finally managed to swallow all of it. “Can we get some more of it?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Xander said, wiping his forehead and cleaning off the sweat up there. “Just give me a minute.”  
  
Xander didn’t really _need_ a minute. He was feeling _very_ good right now, after all. He felt like he was on top of the world as he looked out at the living room the party was in. The other four members of his harem were really going at it as they licked and ate each other out. Willow and Tara were showing off a whole lot of skill as they took care of each other, judging by how loud their moans were as they worked at each other’s pussies. And Anya and Joyce were still up against the wall.  
  
Xander’s gaze fell down a bit to stare at Buffy and Dawn. And that was enough to get him ready to go again. The only question was if he should use the two Summers girls or enjoy the _rest_ of the harem that he had impossibly lucked into.  
  
When you put it like that, it was a pretty easy choice. Xander swallowed heavily and stood up. He looked around at the orgy and tried to decide who to fuck. Who to actually fuck, who’s wet pussy he was going to stick his dick in. That thought made his cock twitch back and forth and he noticed how Buffy and Dawn followed it with their eyes.  
  
“Don’t worry, girls,” Xander said, patting them on the head and acting like how he thought a slave master should act. “I’ll be fucking you soon enough. But you wouldn’t want to deny your friends this pleasure, would you?”  
  
“I _suppose_ not,” Buffy said reluctantly, still staring at Xander’s cock and licking her lips. “You won’t take long, will you?”  
  
“Not at all,” Xander said, deciding that he was going to fuck the lesbians next.  
  
Sure, technically everyone here but Buffy and Dawn (and himself) counted as lesbians right now, but he was going to go after the _actual_ girlfriends. He strode over to Willow and Tara, looking down at them. And didn’t they look _great_? Well, mostly Tara, since Willow was pretty well-hidden underneath her girlfriend right now.  
  
“Guess what?” Xander asked, reaching down and grabbing Tara’s rear, feeling the silk lingerie and warm flesh underneath his grasp. He squeezed down and got Tara to moan sweetly. “I’m going to fuck the two of you.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Tara said. “How are you going to do it? Keeping us like how we are right now?” She lifted her head to smile up at Xander and licked her lips. “Or something else?”  
  
Xander had to stop to consider it. Was there really a _wrong_ way to fuck these two? He doubted it. But still, he thought that…  
  
“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do,” Xander said, reaching down and stroking Tara’s cat ears, making her purr softly. “You’re going to turn around on top of Willow so the two of you can start kissing, got it? Then I’ll fuck you.”  
  
“What about us, Master Xander?” Dawn asked, sounding very cute and needy. “What should Buffy and I be doing?”  
  
Xander looked over at the two of them. He opened his mouth to say that they should start putting on that incestual lesbian catgirl show that he had been dreaming about since, oh, at least five minutes ago. Then his gaze fell on the carton of mint chip ice cream that was still half-full and still sitting out on the table.  
  
“Um, start cleaning up,” Xander said, looking around at the mess that seven people could make while celebrating. “Wow, we really did a number here, huh?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Buffy said, pouting and rolling her eyes and still obeying.  
  
Wow, catgirl maids. That was even better than regular catgirls. Xander wondered how he could get his hands on half a dozen French maid outfits for his brand new harem to wear. The idea sounded _lovely_ and he knew that whatever he had to do to make it happen, he would. There was just no other choice, now that he had thought about it.  
  
“Master?” Willow asked. “Wow, saying Master feels weird. But good.”  
  
Xander’s attention was drawn back down to Willow and Tara. He smiled as he stared down at them and his cock throbbed. They were in the position he had asked them to get in and he looked down at Tara’s twitching tail as it swayed back and forth. He licked his lips and ran his fingers along it, feeling the bushy, soft fur pressing against his fingers.  
  
“Oh, master, that feels wonderful,” Tara moaned, looking up at him with lustful eyes. “Do that again.”  
  
“I’ll do whatever I feel like when I want to,” Xander said as his hand moved up along Tara’s tail to grab her butt again. “And right now, I feel like fucking the two of you.”  
  
“Give it to her nice and hard, Master,” Willow said, looking a bit embarrassed but also very turned on as she reached up to grab Tara’s rear as well. “She can take it.”  
  
“Oh, yes I can,” Tara said with a purr as she kissed Willow quickly. “However hard you want to fuck me, Master, you can go even harder than that.”  
  
“That’s right, Master,” Willow said, obviously getting into it. “Fuck this lesbian dyke, make her scream as you fill her wet, lesbo cunt with your big, manly cock.”  
  
Damn, what _did_ these two get up to when they were having sex with each other? Xander would have put money on never hearing Willow say _anything_ like that unless she was incandescently pissed at something. He _liked_ hearing it, though.  
  
“Don’t think you’ll be getting out of taking it, either, Willow,” Xander said, resting the tip of his dick against Tara’s pussy. He could feel the arousal starting to seep over his lower head already. “I’m going to be fucking the two of you. And everyone else here as well.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll hold down anyone who tries to get away,” Tara said with a giggle before she kissed Willow. “This is going to feel amazing, baby.”  
  
Xander nodded at that. Then he slid inside of Tara. She _moaned_ , making an unbelievably sweet sound as she got filled up with his cock. Xander made a pretty similar sound as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of her, feeling her pussy opening up around him and letting him thrust deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
Xander’s hands were squeezing down on Tara’s hips. He could feel the soft skin underneath his fingers and listened to the way she was gasping and moaning as she got fucked. It was a _very_ nice sound and Xander smiled widely as he kept on fucking her again and again.  
  
The cat tail that was batting against his face was kind of annoying, but Xander did his best to move past it and instead focused on the wet, tight, hot pussy that was squeezing down around him like a velvet glove. He smiled and kept on fucking Tara, sinking in and out of her, over and over again. It was a _great_ feeling.  
  
But Xander knew how it could be better. After maybe half a minute of fucking Tara, he pulled out of her and lowered himself a bit. He could feel Willow’s pussy and rubbed against it with his dick. She was just as wet and just as turned on as her lover. And it was just as easy to slide inside of her and make her moan as she got stuffed with cock.  
  
“Oh,” Willow moaned, looking up at Xander with big, excited eyes. “You feel so _good_ inside of me.” She shivered from head to toe. “Please, fuck me just as hard as you fucked Tara!”  
  
Xander hadn’t actually been fucking Tara that hard. He had just been enjoying the flow, rocking back and forth. But there was no reason for Willow to know that. Instead he got as good of a grip on Tara as he could and then started to _seriously_ fuck her girlfriend. And his catgirl slave.  
  
Willow made a sweet sound as Xander started to hammer in and out of her. She twitched around as much as she could as Xander fucked her, pumping in and out of her again and again. She was just as wet and just as tight as Tara had been. Xander honestly couldn’t tell the difference between the two of them. And he didn’t need to, either. Amazing pussy was amazing pussy when you came down to it. He licked his lips and kept on fucking her, rocking back and forth and making her take every last inch of his cock.  
  
Well, as much of his cock as he could manage from this angle, at least. Some of his dick was still sticking out of her when Tara’s fat ass got in the way. Not that Xander was complaining in the _slightest_ about that. He looked down at her rear, seeing how big and beautiful it was.  
  
Xander supposed that he was going to have the chance to inspect all of the catgirls and see who had the best butt and the best breasts. Or at least the biggest and smallest of them, since Xander thought that Dawn looked just as sexy as her mother did.  
  
That was going to have to wait until he had worked out all of his lust on all of these girls. And who knew how long that would take? Xander was looking forward to finding out, though. For right now, he kept on pumping in and out of Willow before switching over to Tara.  
  
Both girls made such sweet sounds when they took his dick. Xander licked his lips and kept on fucking them, loving the look on Willow’s face whenever he was inside of her. And he was sure that Tara had just as sexy of an expression when he was fucking her.  
  
Xander shivered as he kept on pumping in and out of Willow and Tara and switching between the two of them. They both felt amazing and Xander felt proud over the fact that they were both also enjoying what he was doing to them. The way that they were moaning as he kept on pumping in and out of them was proof of _that_. He smiled as he looked down at Tara’s ass and Willow’s face.  
  
And, of course, he kept on fucking them. Why would he want to stop that? They were both feeling amazing around him and they were making each other feel good as well. He could see their hands wandering over one another and kissing each other.  
  
Xander stared at that for a second before deciding that he wanted to kiss someone as well. He looked around. Joyce was obviously about to cum soon from what Anya was doing and he couldn’t bring himself to stop them right now. So… the sisters. Oh yes, kissing Buffy and Dawn one after another sounded really damn fun.  
  
And they were… technically cleaning up, he supposed. Eating leftover cake _did_ get it off of the table. Of course, there were still plenty of dirty dishes and wrapping paper scattered all over that hadn’t been touched.  
  
“Hey, Buffy, Dawn, get over here,” Xander said, feeling a thrill run through him at how quickly they leapt to obey his orders.  
  
The two sisters scurried over to join him. And they even pressed themselves right up against him, looking up at him with big eyes as they stared at him. Xander smiled, loving the feeling of warm, soft female bodies pressing up against him from either side.  
  
He kissed Dawn first, listening to her squeak as he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her even closer against her. She melted into the kiss and Xander slid his tongue into her mouth even as he kept on fucking Willow.  
  
“Oh come on, no love for your second-oldest friend?” Buffy asked, reaching down to squeeze Xander’s ass. “Don’t be selfish, sis.”  
  
“I’m no clam,” Dawn said with a giggle as Xander pulled away. “Use her however you want, Master Xander.”  
  
Well, Xander hardly needed to be told _that_. He kissed Buffy as well as he pulled out of Willow to fuck Tara. Both girls made some satisfying sounds as they got filled up with cock and tongue. Xander also switched hands to grab Buffy’s butt instead of Dawn’s.  
  
Xander felt like he was on top of the world as he fucked and made out with four hot, beautiful, wonderful women. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling as he kept on pumping in and out of Tara, feeling how tightly her pussy was squeezing down around him, trying to keep him inside of her.  
  
And, of course, Xander’s hands were constantly moving, wandering all over the four girls in arms reach. He touched their boobs, their stomachs, their thighs, anywhere that he could get to without having to stop kissing and fucking them.  
  
Xander was quickly reaching the limits of his endurance. Well, how could he blame himself after everything that he had gone through today? Getting to fuck two cute girls while groping two more of them (and they were _catgirls,_ which automatically made them ten times hotter) was just _amazing_. Xander couldn’t believe how happy he was feeling as he felt the up the sisters while fucking the lovers.  
  
Sadly, Xander couldn’t think of any snappy title to apply to Joyce and Anya, beyond _want_. But he’d be getting to them in time, he knew.  
  
Xander shivered and tried to decide how he was going to cum. With his dick, of course, but _where_ was he going to cum? Shoot his load inside of Willow and make Tara clean her up? Cum inside of Tara and have Willow do the same? Do something else entirely?  
  
Xander realized that he needed to come up with an answer soon, because he was going to be cumming _very_ soon. He shivered and licked his lips and tried to make up his mind.  
  
He still hadn’t managed by the time he felt himself reach his limit. He was buried inside of Willow right then, so he gasped as he felt himself starting to fill his cute, nerdy friend up with semen.  
  
But the thought of _only_ filling Willow up just wasn’t enough. He _made_ himself pull out of Willow, even as he was cumming and stick his dick inside of Tara. The last few shots of his orgasm filled Tara up as well and she made a _very_ nice sound as she took the rest of his cum.  
  
“Oh man,” Willow said, slumping down onto the ground and spreading her arms apart. “That was amazing, Xander. Master. Thank you for using us.”  
  
“Yeah,” Tara said in a lusty voice. “That _really_ got me going.” A shiver ran through her from head to toe (and especially from ears to tail). “I’m going to cum pretty much as soon as Willow _breathes_ on my pussy.”  
  
Xander felt a bit disappointed that he hadn’t made the girls cum, but then he shrugged. So he hadn’t _completely_ managed everything that he had been planning. Oh well, it had still been great and he was still going to have plenty of chances in the future to make each and every girl here get strung out on pleasure and not able to do a thing beyond pant and whine from what he did to them.  
  
And some of the women were enjoying themselves anyway. Across the room, Joyce let out a deep, sexy moan and every head in the room turned to look at her. She was obviously cumming, twitching around as she grabbed Anya’s head and pressed it against her pussy.  
  
“Wait, is she… cumming?” Dawn asked.  
  
“Well, _duh_ , Dawn,” Tara said. “What else could she be doing?”  
  
“Buffy, you liar!” Dawn said, pouting cutely as she smacked her sister. “You said that Mom was getting a massage!”  
  
“What was I supposed to say?” Buffy said defensively. “The dishes fell off of the rack on the wall because Mom was burning through an entire pack of batteries? Sometimes you need to lie to family, Dawn.”  
  
The two of them started to squabble over that some more as Xander pulled out of Tara. He looked down at Willow and Tara in satisfaction, seeing the semen that was drooling out of both of them. That was a _good_ look for the two of them. He smiled and glanced at the sisters.  
  
“Why don’t you two start eating these two,” he waved at Willow and Tara, “out? That would be fun to see.”  
  
“I…” Buffy said, glancing at Xander, Dawn and the lovers before blushing. “Well, I suppose so, Master.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll take Dawn,” Tara said quickly as she rolled off of Willow. “This is just like that fantasy you told me about, honey.”  
  
“Yeah, except for the body chocolate,” Willow said, nodding her head. “Mind eating me out, Buffy?”  
  
“Hey, if Master says that I’m supposed to eat you out, then I’m going to eat you out,” Buffy said with a shrug. “Let’s see how many tips I can remember from…”  
  
She didn’t complete the sentence even though Xander was suddenly _really_ eager for her to do just that. But he was also fine with just sitting back and looking at the foursome as they started to put on a show for him. It was a _really_ nice show and pretty soon, his erection was achingly stiff as it strained upwards.  
  
And Xander knew the _perfect_ way to satisfy that need. He looked over at Joyce and Anya. They were hugging each other and talking softly as they watched the show. If Joyce had any problems with her daughters eating pussy, she wasn’t showing the slightest sign of it. In fact, judging by how quickly her tail was twitching, she was _really_ liking what she was seeing. And who could blame her?  
  
Xander stood up and walked over to the two of them. Joyce and Anya quickly stopped hugging each other and started hugging him instead. Xander thought that he could get used to this. He smiled and squeezed down on their butts as they pressed up against him.  
  
“Now, how should I use the pair of you?” Xander asked as they all watched the small orgy in the center of the living room. “Decisions, decisions.”  
  
“You should get a touch of experience, Master,” Joyce said. “And what could be more experienced than fucking me in the ass?”  
  
That thought hadn’t even _occurred_ to Xander. Now that it was in his mind, though, it did _not_ want to leave. He looked at Joyce and smiled, trying to think of a reason _not_ to do exactly that and coming up blank. He nodded, looking her over.  
  
Joyce was still wearing her lingerie, though at some point Anya had lost her top. And with how nice her boobs were, who could complain about that? Xander nodded and smiled as he stared.  
  
“And don’t worry about getting me warmed up, Master,” Joyce said, grabbing Xander’s hand and guiding it down. “I am _ready_ for you.”  
  
She was. Xander’s jaw dropped open as his hand was slid inside of her silk panties and as his fingers pressed up against something hard buried inside of Joyce’s ass.  
  
“Wait, when did you get this?” Xander asked, feeling shocked and turned on. Anya was looking back and forth between the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
“During my business trip to LA five years ago,” Joyce said with a shrug. “I needed something to keep me awake when I was talking to a dreadful bore and that was just the thing.” She smiled, staring Xander right in the eyes and licking her lips. “It was a _good_ purchase, way better than any of the art I bought there.”  
  
Xander wasn’t sure what to say right now. He just licked his lips and nodded jerkily, staring at the older woman as she stared right back at him. He was feeling turned on right now but that was nothing compared to the fire in Joyce’s eyes as she stared at him.  
  
And there was Anya, too. She was grinning from ear to ear as she looked back and forth between the two of them, softly giggling as she stroked her own breast with one hand and stroked Xander’s dick with her other.  
  
“So,” Joyce said, turning around and leaning forward, pressing her butt against Xander’s dick. “Ready to have your first round of anal sex?”  
  
When she put it like that, there was just no way for Xander to possibly refuse. He swallowed and reached down, sinking his hands into Joyce’s rear and also grabbing her panties. Then he pulled them down, leaving her exposed and vulnerable to Xander’s dick. And he could see the blue glint of that toy winking at him as he spread Joyce’s cheeks apart.  
  
Xander swallowed heavily. But he wasn’t going to back down now. Not when he was feeling _this_ good and _this_ ready to fuck his friend’s mother in the ass.  
  
Xander reached down and pulled the plug out of Joyce. There was a bit of resistance and Joyce moaned, a sweet sound that made him shiver and put a smile on Anya’s face. Then the plug had popped out and there was nothing stopping Xander from fucking a, what was the term he had heard? MILF?  
  
Xander rested the tip of his dick against Joyce’s rear. There wasn’t anything stopping him from sliding inside. So he did so, pushing his dick inside of the older woman.  
  
It wasn’t like what he was expecting, but Xander also hadn’t been sure _what_ he had been thinking anal sex would be like in the first place. He shivered as he sank deeper and deeper into Joyce, filling her up with his cock. It felt _good_ , though it was harder to slide into her than it had been with Willow and Tara.  
  
Anya was helping out with it, at least to a certain extent. By which Xander meant that she was pressed up against his back, her bare boobs rubbing against his shirt as her arms wrapped around him.  
  
“Come on, Xander,” Anya whispered as she kissed the side of his neck. “She’s nothing but a slutty anal whore who wants it up the ass. So give it to her.”  
  
Xander shivered as he grabbed onto Joyce’s rear, his fingers sinking into her butt and squeezing down firmly. It felt nice, though not nearly as nice as having that butt wrapped around his cock. He started to thrust back and forth, driving his cock deeper and deeper into Joyce’s ass with every single thrust.  
  
And she liked it. Joyce was making all kinds of sounds as she got filled up. _Lustful_ sounds, sounds that Xander had never expected to hear from Joyce. It was such a _good_ feeling, even though the lack of wetness did make it feel different from what he had done to the lesbian lovers.  
  
At the thought of them, Xander glanced over at the center of the living room. The four of them were still going at it. Willow and Tara had switched sisters at some point, though. But they were obviously enjoying themselves, kissing each other and holding hands as Buffy and Dawn ate them out. Xander wondered how good the two of them were at that but it was obvious that Willow and Tara weren’t going to complain.  
  
Xander turned his attention back to Joyce and kept on fucking her, pumping in and out of her rear over and over again. It still felt _wonderful_ and it was obvious that Joyce was enjoying it as well. The way she was moaning was _very_ sweet and _very_ sexy.  
  
And the best part of it all was that after everything else Xander had gone through, it was going to take a while for him to cum again. He was going to have the chance to _really_ enjoy fucking Joyce’s ass.  
  
And feeling Anya pressed up against him, which was also _really_ nice. Nice in ways that Xander didn’t really have words for, but that was alright. Just so long as it kept on happening, everything would be just _fine_. He smiled as he kept on pumping in and out of Joyce again and again, feeling how she was wrapping around his cock, how she was squeezing down around him and how she was making all sorts of sounds as he pumped in and out of her.  
  
“How’s it feeling, huh?” Xander asked, his voice a bit tight from the strain as he kept on fucking her. “Do you like it?”  
  
“Oh, I _love_ it, Master,” Joyce said, practically purring each word. “Your dick feels amazing in my rear. Way better than it ever has before.” She chuckled. “I think I’m actually going to cum from getting fucked in my butt.”  
  
“Ah, do you, uh, not normally?” Xander asked, gasping a bit as he picked up the pace, going faster and faster as he used Joyce’s rear.  
  
“No, normally it just gets me nice and worked up,” Joyce said happily. “A fun way to spend the day when there aren’t many buyers.”  
  
“I’ve done something like that,” Anya said, running her hands up and down along Xander’s body. “Sit down behind something that hides my lower body, demurely,” Xander had to snort at _demure_ and _Anya_ belonging in the same sentence, “and then I can have all _sorts_ of fun, all day long.” She giggled. “And when I’m actually alone, I can cum like _that_.” She stuck her hand in front of Xander’s face and snapped her fingers.  
  
Damn, people were getting up to all sorts of fun things without Xander having the slightest clue about any of it. He shook his head back and forth, wondering what other secrets he was going to learn about his female friends before the day was out. Maybe Dawn and Buffy wouldn’t need to be turned into sexy catgirls before giving into their urges for each other? He _really_ doubted that, but it was _such_ a nice dream to have that Xander wished it was true.  
  
And he kept on fucking the beautiful woman in front of him, driving his dick in and out of her again and again. And she kept on feeling _wonderful_ , her tight tunnel clinging to him as he drove in and out of her again and again. Xander licked his lips and squeezed down on her butt, feeling the fat and muscle shifting around as he felt her up.  
  
“Oh, Master,” Joyce moaned, twisting her head around to look at him. “I, I think that, oh yes, you’re, you’re going to make me- oh yes!”  
  
Xander figured out what Joyce meant to say pretty soon afterwards. He may not have seen a _lot_ of female orgasms in his time but he _had_ just listened to Joyce having a pretty good one not too long ago. And it was happening again, right in front of him. She was rocking back and forth and moaning loudly.  
  
And she was squeezing down on his dick pretty tightly. That felt _good_ and Xander shivered as he stared down at her, soaking in everything that he could see and feel and hear. His hands squeezed down on her butt as well, getting a bit of extra sensation as she came.  
  
When Joyce was done with her orgasm, Xander was still as hard as a rock and didn’t see any reason not to keep on fucking her. So he did, slamming his dick in and out of her again and again, quickly picking up to the same pace that he had been using before.  
  
And it still felt _great_. The way Joyce was squeezing down around him, Xander _knew_ that he was going to have to try anal with all the other girls in his new harem now as well. Well, and a _whole_ bunch of other ideas that were already on the list. What a terrible problem to have!  
  
“So, Master,” Anya asked, pressing up against his back, “how are you going to fuck _me_ when it’s my turn?”  
  
Xander frowned at that. That was a good question. Mostly because the answer to it might be ‘after I sit down and rest for a bit, I’ll fuck you’. Xander was loving what he was doing, but busting a nut three times in a row with five different women was _kind of_ tiring. There was only so long that he could keep on going for. Sooner or later, he was going to have to sit down and rest.  
  
“I’ll think of something,” Xander said, trying to disguise the fact that he didn’t have the slightest clue about how he was going to fuck his final friend. “And you’re going to love it.”  
  
“I’m sure I will,” Anya said with a literal purr. “I’m loving watching this right now.” She chuckled and reached over Xander’s shoulder to stroke Joyce’s twitching cat tail. “I’m _really_ loving all of this.”  
  
Xander nodded. He glanced over the room. _Everyone_ , all seven of them, were loving this. He could see Willow and Tara kissing and groping each other as they pressed Buffy and Dawn’s heads down in between their legs. And Buffy and Dawn were both masturbating as they ate out their friends. Xander was obviously enjoying himself and so was Joyce. And if Anya said that she was having a good time, Xander didn’t see any possible reason to doubt her.  
  
Nodding in satisfaction, he kept on fucking Joyce, groping her large, soft rear. He was surprised at how deeply he could sink his fingers into her butt as he toyed with her. It was pretty fun and _really_ hot to see. Xander felt a huge smile spreading across his face as he kept on fucking and touching Joyce.  
  
He ran one hand up and down Joyce’s cat tail. It looked a lot like her daughters, the same short fur in her hair color. It twitched nicely underneath his hand and Joyce made an _intriguing_ sound as he ran his hand up and down.  
  
“Wait, so are these ears and tails a hot spot for you girls or something?” Xander asked, looking down at Joyce and then at the other girls scattered across the room.  
  
“Yeah,” Anya said, nodding. “Not as good as my boobs are and especially not my clit, but, eh, maybe as good as my thighs?” She wrapped her arms around Xander’s chest and pressed up against his back again. “It’s making me feel _really_ good.” She chuckled. “Always nice to have an extra _set_ to play with, you know?”  
  
Xander nodded as he kept on pulling his hips back and then slamming his dick inside of Joyce. And she kept on making some wonderful sounds as that happened. So, the ears and tails looked amazing, they worked _and_ the girls got turned on when he played with them? What a perfect combo. Xander grinned and kept on fucking Joyce’s ass in front of her daughters.  
  
Well, in the same room as her daughters, at least. He wasn’t sure just how aware Buffy and Dawn were of what he was doing to their mother and it would just be _weird_ to call them over to make them watch. Weird, but fun. So maybe…  
  
But not right now, because Xander realized that he was so _close_ to an orgasm that there was no way they’d be able to make it over in time before he came. He smiled and moaned, squeezing down tightly on Joyce’s butt as he picked up the pace, rocking back and forth.  
  
Xander’s mouth fell open but he couldn’t get any actual sounds out. He just groaned as he slammed his dick deep inside of Joyce. He held himself there and then he started to cum.  
  
His third orgasm in the past hour (and before, he had only ever masturbated twice in one day) was wonderful. He grunted as he held himself as deep as he could inside of Joyce’s ass and felt his twitching dick start to pulse as the last few bits of cum that he could manage to make were pumped up from his balls and flowed through his cock.  
  
It _was_ a good orgasm. It was _really good_ and Xander shivered as he felt the strength run out of his legs. He bent forward, almost pinning Joyce against the wall as she pushed back against him. He was breathing harshly as he felt the orgasm flowing out of him and could feel sweat pouring down his forehead.  
  
Xander could feel how much cum he was pumping into Joyce. It wasn’t as much as he had used on her daughters (and putting it that way was just so _hot_ ) or with Willow and Tara but it was still enough to draw a squeak from Joyce. Xander shivered and ran his hand up and down the sides of Joyce’s body, feeling the bits of lingerie that she still had on.  
  
Then he was slowly pulling backwards, supported by Anya. He breathed in and out as he looked at Joyce and especially her butt. It was a _good_ sight.  
  
For one, Joyce’s ass was still as nice and big as it had been before. It looked _great_ like this, gently swaying back and forth. And the semen that was dribbling out of her stretched, open rear also looked good. Xander smiled widely as his eyes flicked up to Joyce’s face. He could only see half of her face, but the flushed look on her cheeks told him how much she had enjoyed this.  
  
“Here you go, Master,” Anya said, pressing something into his hand. “You don’t want to leave her empty, do you?”  
  
Xander looked down at the metal buttplug he had been handed. Then he grinned and looked back up at Joyce. He reached forward and easily slid the plug inside of the older woman. Joyce made a whimpering sound as it slid inside of her but she also pushed back against him. The plug _easily_ slid inside of her, without a single actual problem. Xander nodded in satisfaction as he looked at her and then looked around the room.  
  
What to do _next_? Something that didn’t involve him standing up or moving very much, he decided. Working in a construction job gave him _some_ endurance, but not nearly enough to just keep on going and going when he was with so many beautiful, sexy ladies. He needed a chance to get himself together.  
  
Luckily, a chair was only a few feet away. Xander sank down onto it with a sigh and looked around the room.  
  
The mini-orgy in the center of the room had wrapped up, with Dawn and Buffy cuddling each other as they looked up at Willow and Tara. Sadly for Xander, it wasn’t _incestual_ cuddling, which was the best way for two beautiful girls to cuddle. Well, maybe he could have a talk with the three Summers women about how close they should be now that they were all part of the harem. With how agreeable and eager to please they all were, that shouldn’t be a problem, right?  
  
Willow and Tara were also hugging each other but they were doing a lot _lewder_ version of the hug. Mostly because Willow was resting her head on Tara’s chest and licking her exposed nipple every now and then. It was a great sight and Xander wished that he had a camera around to take some photos of the group.  
  
As for Joyce, she was almost in a heap on the floor, her butt sticking up in the air as her tail swished back and forth. And Anya was-  
  
Was on Xander’s lap, sitting down on top of his dick and rubbing back and forth. She was looking down at him with an excited light in her eyes as she stared at him, her eyes wide and hungry. Oh right, the only one who hadn’t gotten fucked by him yet. And how _was_ Xander going to get himself hard enough to give Anya the fucking that she deserved? Because, _boy_ , did Xander want to fuck her, but he was having trouble getting his dick up.  
  
“Hello, Master,” Anya said, purring as she lifted a cup of root beer up to his lips. “Care for a drink?”  
  
“I don’t mind if I do,” Xander admitted, sipping from the cup as Anya tilted it back. “That tastes nice.” He moved his hand down to rub Anya’s bare thigh. “And this feels better.”  
  
“Oh yes it does,” Anya said, nodding quickly. “I know of some _other_ ways to make it feel better, too.”  
  
“Give me a minute!” Xander said with a chuckle as he kept on groping Anya. The feel of her skin underneath his hand felt really nice. Especially when he moved his hand around to touch other parts of her body. “You have a great body, you know that?”  
  
“Yes, I do,” Anya said, swishing her hair from side to side. “But thank you for saying so, Master.”  
  
Xander nodded and repositioned Anya on his lap as his hands started to wander over more and more of her body. Like up to her boobs, where he stroked her bare nipples and felt how _hard_ they were. Anya made a satisfying sound in the back of her throat as they were moved from side to side and he could see a _heat_ in her eyes as she got toyed with. He smiled up at her and she licked her lips as she looked down.  
  
Xander’s cock was finally starting to rise up from its half-hard state. He shivered and kept on touching Anya, slowly getting more and more turned on as he groped and explored Anya’s body, feeling how she was responding to him. It was _amazing_ and he smiled as he kept on doing it, feeling her shifting back and forth against him and pressing her body against his hands, whatever part of the body they were feeling up currently.  
  
“Please, Master,” Anya said huskily, “I’ve waited for so _long_ to get your dick. Aren’t you ready to give it to me now?”  
  
“Actually, I am,” Xander said with a smile. “Are you ready to get fucked?”  
  
“Oh _yes_ ,” Anya said. That had been a pretty stupid question, huh? “Please, I’m ready, give it to me _now_ , Master.”  
  
Xander’s hand was on Anya’s pussy right now, rubbing away at it and feeling how _wet_ it was. It was a nice feeling. But it would be even nicer if his dick was buried inside of her. Xander grunted as he tugged Anya into the center of his lap. Then she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock. She ran her hand up and down his cock, helping it get a bit harder.  
  
Then she was sinking down onto it. They both groaned as Anya slowly lowered herself down, taking more and more of the cock inside of her. It was a _great_ feeling and Xander wrapped his hands around Anya’s waist, holding her close to him as she shivered and gasped. Then she started to bounce up and down along his cock.  
  
That was probably the best way that things could happen. Xander might have managed to get another erection but he was _not_ up for fucking her again. Standing up and pushing her down to her hands and knees or something? No, there was just no way that was going to happen. Xander would stay like this, sitting on a comfortable chair and having a beautiful girl bouncing up and down along his cock. That was _more_ than enough.  
  
It felt _really_ good, after all. Xander sighed happily and ran his hands up and down Anya’s body, before quickly going to her boobs. He started to play with them, squeezing them in his hands. She didn’t have the largest chest of all of the girls here but it still felt _great_ to feel the mounds shifting around underneath his hands. Xander shivered and kept on groping her as she bounced along his cock.  
  
And, thankfully, her tail was wrapped around her waist instead of hitting him in the face as she rode his cock. That would have gotten _really_ annoying, _really_ quickly. Xander smiled as he felt the hot, tight, wet ( _very_ wet, it was like Niagara Falls down there) folds wrapping around his cock as she kept on bouncing up and down along his rod.  
  
“Master, I’m going to cum soon,” Anya warned him. “Watching you with all those other women, ugh, so hot!”  
  
“That’s fine,” Xander said. “Just so long as you keep on fucking me until I cum as well. Understand?”  
  
“Of _course_ , Master,” Anya said quickly. “What kind of catgirl slave would I be if I didn’t make sure that my master got to feel as good as possible?”  
  
One that was a lot like a cat was the thought that came to Xander’s mind but he didn’t say that. Instead, he just let her keep on bouncing up and down along his cock, taking him _deep_ inside of her before she rose up to do it again and again. It was a wonderful feeling, though Xander couldn’t decide how, exactly, it compared to all of the other sex that he had had today. Well, that was hardly a bad thing, was it?  
  
So he just smiled and kept on feeling Anya up as she kept on riding his cock, bouncing up and down again and again. Her hands were gripping the armrests of the chair and she was moaning as she kept on bouncing up and down.  
  
“Master, I’m going to cum,” Anya said in an excited squeak. “I’m going to _cum_ , I’m- oh yes!”  
  
Then she came. And it felt great for Xander. The way her pussy squeezed down around his cock was _amazing_. It was so _tight_ , so wet, so _perfect_. He shivered and ran a hand up and down Anya’s back as he felt her shivering and shaking in pleasure. He licked his lips, staring at her back and enjoying every single second of this.  
  
It was unreal how tight she could get around his cock when she came. It was like the muscles working down there were the most well-developed that she had. The tightness was wonderful and Xander shivered, running his hand up and down along her back as she shivered and moaned.  
  
And, thankfully, she kept on bouncing up and down along his cock the entire time and kept on doing it even after she stopped cumming. That was a _good_ sign. Xander wanted to have a good time with her and he wanted her to keep on making him feel good.  
  
So the way that she kept on rocking back and forth was a wonderful addition to everything that he was already feeling. In fact, she was swinging her hips from side to side as she fucked herself on his dick. It wasn’t a _lot_ of motion but it was still enough to make Xander’s cock press against the insides of her pussy in brand new and very enjoyable ways. Xander smiled as he felt her wet, hot walls rubbing against his cock.  
  
Xander’s hand slid down from Anya’s breast, along her side, before he reached her butt. He squeezed down on it, feeling the firmness to it. It was a nice feeling and Xander squeezed down again. And then once more, because it really _did_ feel good. Anya made a choking sound and Xander thought that she picked up the pace. It was hard to tell for certain, though, since she was already going so fast and making him feel so good.  
  
Anya’s rear wasn’t as big as Joyce’s had been, just like her boobs. It was still fun to touch it, though, feel the muscle tensing and relaxing underneath his grip as she kept on bouncing up and down along his cock.  
  
Then Xander slid his hand around her side, going for her pussy. He could feel his cock pumping in and out of her folds and then his wandering fingertips found her clit. He lightly rubbed against that and the sound that Anya made was so _very_ sweet and enjoyable. Xander grinned and pressed against it again, coaxing an even better sound out of her this time. Anya whined as she kept on fucking herself and he could see how her tail was twitching back and forth, barely staying wrapped around her waist as she fucked.  
  
Xander realized that he was going to cum soon. And that was going to feel _very_ nice. He shivered and smiled, running his hands back up to her breasts and squeezing them. And after this orgasm, he was _certainly_ not going to be good for anything for the next few hours. Even if all three of the Summers put on a lesbian show for him, even if- Xander couldn’t think of something that would top that. But the point was that Xander was on his last legs now, even though he was feeling _great_. He was going to cum and that would be that.  
  
So he might as well make this count, huh? He didn’t have much cum left inside of his balls, but did he need to make a lot of semen to have a good orgasm? Xander didn’t think so. He just needed to _really_ enjoy the sensation of a wet pussy wrapped around his cock for long enough.  
  
“Take it, Anya!” Xander groaned, letting his head fall back against the headrest of the chair. “Take it all, baby!”  
  
“Yes!” Anya loudly agreed, sinking down and swallowing up as much of Xander’s cock as she possibly could. “I want it all!”  
  
Xander gave her his all. That still wasn’t a _lot_ , not after Buffy’s mouth and Joyce’s ass and Willow’s and Tara’s pussies, but it was still _something_. He shivered as he jerked upright as much as he could, driving his cock into Anya and feeling it pulsing and twitching.  
  
He could feel the semen rushing from his balls and spurting into Anya’s pussy. It was a _good_ feeling and Xander gasped as he felt the pleasure rushing up his spine before exploding inside of his brain. Xander shivered and squeezed down on Anya, feeling her shifting around underneath his fingers, making some gasping sounds.  
  
The orgasm didn’t last as long as the others had. But it still felt good and he was still glad to have experienced it. Finally, when it ended, Xander slumped back as Anya slumped forward. Both of them were breathing heavily, panting for breath as they fought for air. Xander shakily ran a hand over his forehead before looking at the back of Anya’s body. She was twitching as well. Especially her cat ears which were going every which way.  
  
Then she slowly pulled herself off of his cock. She turned around gingerly, smiling widely up at Xander as she sank down to her knees.  
  
“Thank you for that, Master,” Anya said happily. “And thank you for letting your humble slave,” Xander gave her a _look_ that Anya pretended not to notice, “serve you in every and any way that you require. Now let me take care of your cock.”  
  
Before Xander could say anything about that, Anya wrapped her mouth around his dick and started sucking. That was enough to make Xander stop worrying about saying anything and just enjoy the feeling. And he was _really_ enjoying this feeling. He shivered and rested a hand on top of Anya’s head, in between her ears, as she sucked on his semi-soft cock.  
  
She seemed to be enjoying herself as she knelt down between his legs, moving her head up and down and taking care of him. And Xander was quite happy to _let_ her work down there, doing what she enjoyed. It did feel good, after all, even though Xander seriously doubted that he was going to get hard from this again, let alone orgasm. But he could still enjoy himself, letting her do what she did best and suck away.  
  
Xander could feel Anya’s tongue moving back and forth along his cock, scooping up her arousal and his cum as she cleaned him off. Her eyes kept on flicking down to his dick and then up to him and she kept on working the entire time. Xander _really_ enjoyed the feeling and he stroked Anya’s hair, petting her as she worked at his dick.  
  
Xander leaned back in his chair and sighed as he looked out over the room. Oh _wow_ , this had to be the best birthday party ever. And tomorrow was going to be the best day after a birthday party ever, wasn’t it?  
  
And that would continue long into the future. Xander smiled as he thought over everything that he could do with the half-dozen loyal, sexy catgirl sex slaves that he had at his beck and call now.  
  
Oh yes, this had been a _good_ birthday party.

* * *


End file.
